Blood Ties All Together
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: Raven and Snowflake have grown up without ever knowing their father, and their fine with that. But when their mother tells them about their father and her past they don't know whether to hate him or to for give him. This is a spinoff of Warriors Omen's of Light Book 1: New Risings.
1. Character list

**Hey readers it me Brightcloud0915. I doing a spinoff of my Warriors Omen's of Light. Feel free to submit OCs if you wish, heaven knows I need some. This will explain how Maple, Raven, Snowflake, and Flashfur got to the lake clans.**

* * *

Characters

Flashfur's Family

Flashfur- brown tom with gray eyes; father of Raven and Snowflake

Maple- white she cat with one brown paw; mother of Raven and Snowflake

Raven- black tom with amber eyes; son of Flashfur and Maple

Snowflake- white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Casper's Rogues

Casper- white tom with pale blue eyes; leader of the rogues

Lilac- light gray she cat with strange light purple eyes; second in command of the rogues

Buttercup- ginger she-cat with white spots and honey colored eyes; sister to Cinnamon

Cinnamon- ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; sister to Buttercup

Thorn- dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes; father of Dove, Thistle, and Cricket

Rose- dark brown she cat with white paws and lovely blue eyes; mother of Dove, Thistle, and Cricket

Dove- white she-cat with lovely blue eyes

Thistle- brown tabby tom with white paws and chest and orange eyes

Cricket- black tom with a white belly and lovely blue eyes

Cloud- light gray tom with white paws, belly, chest and tail tip.

Holly- dark grey she-cat with a striking pink nose and dark green eyes

Dapple- white she-cat dappled with black spots

Maxie- black tom with one amber eyes

Loners

**Here is the format**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Occupation: kit/ queen/ loner/ rogue/ kittypet

Skills:

Odd fact: only if you want one


	2. Updated character list

**Updated character list**

* * *

Flashfur's Family

Flashfur-brown tom with gray eyes; father of Raven and Snowflake

Maple-white she cat with one brown paw, mother of Raven, and Snowflake

Raven-black tom with amber eyes; son of Flashfur and Maple

Snowflake-white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye; daughter of Flashfur and Maple

Casper's Rogues

Casper-white tom with pale blue eyes; leader of a group of rogues

Lilac-light gray she-cat with strange light purple eyes; second in command to Casper's Rogues

Buttercup-ginger she-cat with white spots and honey colored eyes; sister to Cinnamon

Cinnamon-ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; sister to Buttercup

Thorn-dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes; father of Dove, Thistle, and Cricket

Rose-dark brown she-cat with white paws and lovely blue eyes; mother of Dove, Thistle, and Cricket

Dove-white she-cat with lovely blue eyes; daughter of Thorn and Rose

Thistle-brown tabby tom with white paws and chest, and orange eyes; son of Thorn and Rose

Cricket-black tom with a white belly and lovely blue eyes; son of Thorn and Rose

Maxie-black tom with one amber eye

Robin-blue-gray she-cat with white patches, mother of Piper, and Leon

Piper-light brown she-cat with long claws; daughter of Maxie and Robin

Leon-calico tom with bright golden eyes; son of Maxie and Robin

Tulip-ginger she-cat with silvery-green eyes

Cloud-light gray tom with white paws, belly, chest and tail tip.

Holly-dark grey she-cat with a striking pink nose and dark green eyes

Dapple-white she-cat dappled with black spots.

Loners

Nolan-blue-gray tom with pale green eyes and silvery gray stripes; father of Oreo, Sage, and Vixen

Starling-dark gray she-cat with two black paws; mother of Oreo, Sage, and Vixen

Oreo-black-and-white tom with silvery gray eyes; son of Nolan and Starling

Sage-blind silvery she-cat with green eyes; daughter of Nolan and Starling

Vixen-ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle; daughter of Nolan and Starling

Strawberry-strawberry blond she-cat with green eyes

Kittypets

Kitt-silvery-gray she-cat with sparkling amber eyes

Carmel-ginger swirled calico she-cat with white paws and caramel colored eyes

Honey-honey colored she-cat with white paws, chest and tail tip, and bright blue eyes


	3. Another updated character list

**Another updated character list**

* * *

Flashfur's Family

Flashfur-brown tom with gray eyes; father of Raven and Snowflake

Maple-white she cat with one brown paw, mother of Raven, and Snowflake

Raven-black tom with amber eyes; son of Flashfur and Maple

Snowflake-white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye; daughter of Flashfur and Maple

Casper's Rogues

Casper-white tom with pale blue eyes; leader of a group of rogues

Lilac-light gray she-cat with strange light purple eyes; second in command to Casper's Rogues

Buttercup-ginger she-cat with white spots and honey colored eyes; sister to Cinnamon

Cinnamon-ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; sister to Buttercup

Thorn-dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes; father of Dove, Thistle, and Cricket

Rose-dark brown she-cat with white paws and lovely blue eyes; mother of Dove, Thistle, and Cricket

Dove-white she-cat with lovely blue eyes; daughter of Thorn and Rose

Thistle-brown tabby tom with white paws and chest, and orange eyes; son of Thorn and Rose

Cricket-black tom with a white belly and lovely blue eyes; son of Thorn and Rose

Maxie-black tom with one amber eye

Robin-blue-gray she-cat with white patches, mother of Piper, and Leon

Piper-light brown she-cat with long claws; daughter of Maxie and Robin

Leon-calico tom with bright golden eyes; son of Maxie and Robin

Tulip-ginger she-cat with silvery-green eyes

Cloud-light gray tom with white paws, belly, chest and tail tip.

Holly-dark grey she-cat with a striking pink nose and dark green eyes

Dapple-white she-cat dappled with black spots.

Loners

Nolan-blue-gray tom with pale green eyes and silvery gray stripes; father of Oreo, Sage, and Vixen

Starling-dark gray she-cat with two black paws; mother of Oreo, Sage, and Vixen

Oreo-black-and-white tom with silvery gray eyes; son of Nolan and Starling

Sage-blind silvery she-cat with green eyes; daughter of Nolan and Starling

Vixen-ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle; daughter of Nolan and Starling

Strawberry-strawberry blond she-cat with green eyes

Spider-long-legged tom with black fur, white paws, and bright blue eyes; Fawn's brother

Kittypets

Kitt-silvery-gray she-cat with sparkling amber eyes

Carmel-ginger swirled calico she-cat with white paws and caramel colored eyes

Honey-honey colored she-cat with white paws, chest and tail tip, and bright blue eyes

Fawn-dark reddish-brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and a purple collar; Spider's sister


	4. Yet another updated character list

**Yet another updated character list**

* * *

Flashfur's Family

Flashfur-brown tom with gray eyes; father of Raven and Snowflake

Maple-white she cat with one brown paw, mother of Raven, and Snowflake

Raven-black tom with amber eyes; son of Flashfur and Maple

Snowflake-white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye; daughter of Flashfur and Maple

Casper's Rogues

Casper-white tom with pale blue eyes; leader of a group of rogues

Lilac-light gray she-cat with strange light purple eyes; second in command to Casper's Rogues

Buttercup-ginger she-cat with white spots and honey colored eyes; sister to Cinnamon

Cinnamon-ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; sister to Buttercup

Thorn-dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes; father of Dove, Thistle, and Cricket

Rose-dark brown she-cat with white paws and lovely blue eyes; mother of Dove, Thistle, and Cricket

Dove-white she-cat with lovely blue eyes; daughter of Thorn and Rose

Thistle-brown tabby tom with white paws and chest, and orange eyes; son of Thorn and Rose

Cricket-black tom with a white belly and lovely blue eyes; son of Thorn and Rose

Maxie-black tom with one amber eye

Robin-blue-gray she-cat with white patches, mother of Piper, and Leon

Piper-light brown she-cat with long claws; daughter of Maxie and Robin

Leon-calico tom with bright golden eyes; son of Maxie and Robin

Tulip-ginger she-cat with silvery-green eyes

Cloud-light gray tom with white paws, belly, chest and tail tip.

Holly-dark grey she-cat with a striking pink nose and dark green eyes

Dapple-white she-cat dappled with black spots.

Loners

Nolan-blue-gray tom with pale green eyes and silvery gray stripes; father of Oreo, Sage, and Vixen

Starling-dark gray she-cat with two black paws; mother of Oreo, Sage, and Vixen

Oreo-black-and-white tom with silvery gray eyes; son of Nolan and Starling

Sage-blind silvery she-cat with green eyes; daughter of Nolan and Starling

Vixen-ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle; daughter of Nolan and Starling

Strawberry-strawberry blond she-cat with green eyes

Spider-long-legged tom with black fur, white paws, and bright blue eyes; Fawn's brother

Kittypets

Kitt-silvery-gray she-cat with sparkling amber eyes

Carmel-ginger swirled calico she-cat with white paws and caramel colored eyes

Honey-honey colored she-cat with white paws, chest and tail tip, and bright blue eyes

Fawn-dark reddish-brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and a purple collar; Spider's sister

SkyClan Medicine Cat

Hollowstep-white tom with pale gray patches


	5. And yet another updated character list

**And yet another updated character list**

* * *

Flashfur's Family

Flashfur-brown tom with gray eyes; father of Raven and Snowflake

Maple-white she cat with one brown paw, mother of Raven, and Snowflake

Raven-black tom with amber eyes; son of Flashfur and Maple

Snowflake-white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye; daughter of Flashfur and Maple

Casper's Rogues

Casper-white tom with pale blue eyes; leader of a group of rogues

Lilac-light gray she-cat with strange light purple eyes; second in command to Casper's Rogues

Buttercup-ginger she-cat with white spots and honey colored eyes; sister to Cinnamon

Cinnamon-ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; sister to Buttercup

Thorn-dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes; father of Dove, Thistle, and Cricket

Rose-dark brown she-cat with white paws and lovely blue eyes; mother of Dove, Thistle, and Cricket

Dove-white she-cat with lovely blue eyes; daughter of Thorn and Rose

Thistle-brown tabby tom with white paws and chest, and orange eyes; son of Thorn and Rose

Cricket-black tom with a white belly and lovely blue eyes; son of Thorn and Rose

Maxie-black tom with one amber eye

Robin-blue-gray she-cat with white patches, mother of Piper, and Leon

Piper-light brown she-cat with long claws; daughter of Maxie and Robin

Leon-calico tom with bright golden eyes; son of Maxie and Robin

Tulip-ginger she-cat with silvery-green eyes

Cloud-light gray tom with white paws, belly, chest and tail tip.

Holly-dark grey she-cat with a striking pink nose and dark green eyes

Dapple-white she-cat dappled with black spots.

Loners

Nolan-blue-gray tom with pale green eyes and silvery gray stripes; father of Oreo, Sage, and Vixen

Starling-dark gray she-cat with two black paws; mother of Oreo, Sage, and Vixen

Oreo-black-and-white tom with silvery gray eyes; son of Nolan and Starling

Sage-blind silvery she-cat with green eyes; daughter of Nolan and Starling

Vixen-ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle; daughter of Nolan and Starling

Strawberry-strawberry blond she-cat with green eyes

Spider-long-legged tom with black fur, white paws, and bright blue eyes; Fawn's brother

Lily-white she-cat with jet black stripes and deep blue eyes with golden specks, mother to Tiger, Lion, Badger, Leopard, Wolf, and Fox

Tiger-brown tom with black stripes and blazing amber eyes, son of Lily and Tux

Lion-golden tom with fluffy neck fur and golden eyes, son of Lily and Tux

Badger-white tom with one black stripe down the middle of his back and light blue eyes, son of Lily and Tux

Leopard-tanish furred she-cat with brown spots and green eyes, daughter of Lily and Tux

Wolf-dark gray she-cat with deep green eyes, daughter of Lily and Tux

Fox-dark red she-cat with a fluffy tail, white tail tip, black ear tips, and darker red paws and pretty amber eyes, daughter of Lily and Tux

Kittypets

Kitt-silvery-gray she-cat with sparkling amber eyes

Carmel-ginger swirled calico she-cat with white paws and caramel colored eyes

Honey-honey colored she-cat with white paws, chest and tail tip, and bright blue eyes

Fawn-dark reddish-brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and a purple collar; Spider's sister

Damien-dark ginger tom with black paws and yellow eyes, brother to Gilbert and Amy

Gilbert-dark blue-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes, brother to Damien and Amy

Amy-undersized golden tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes, sister to Damien and Gilbert

Tux-black tom with a white chest and blue eyes, mate to Lily and father to Tiger, Lion, Badger, Leopard, Wolf, and Fox

SkyClan Medicine Cat

Hollowstep-white tom with pale gray patches


	6. Prologue

**After all those updated character list you finally get to read the prologue of Blood Ties All Together. Sorry to have kept you all waiting.**

* * *

Prologue

A white she-cat with one brown paw moaned in pain as spasms racked her body. She glanced up looking for her mate, but he was not there.

"Why have you abandoned me Flashfur!" the she-cat wailed in agony as more spasms rippled across her slim frame. Then with a massive heave a small brown she cat slipped out. The she-cat went to grab the young she-cat she was again racked with unbearable spasms. After another massive heave, came a small silvery tom. The she-cat felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

_ No I can't my kits, they need me. Can't fight it. Slipping away, I'm sorry_, the she-cat thought dimly as she finally gave into the darkness creeping across her vision. She took one final look at her son and daughter before truly falling into unconsciousness. As she floated in the dimness of her mind she had no idea how long she was in that state, but as she slowly came out of it she heard voices. Both were toms, and they both sounded worried. '

"Hollowstep do you think she's alright," one of the toms asked. The she-cat recognized him as her mate.

_So now he shows up. That ungrateful furball. Why didn't he stay with me? Why did he leave? Didn't he care about our kits_, the she-cat thought angrily, though dimly, to herself.

"Yes Flashfur I'm sure she's fine, but the kits their dead. They must have been the first born," the other tom started to say.

"What?! My kits are dead! Flashfur how could you leave like that! You know what just leave, and don't ever come near me again!" the she-cat hissed menacingly. She saw the hurt in Flashfur's gray eyes, but she didn't care. The brown tom hung his head, and padded away his tail drooping. The two cats that remained in the glade listened to his receding footsteps until they could no longer hear them. Finally he was gone, before she could begin to regret that decision, even though she didn't, away from her. The other tom, a white cat with pale gray patches, whipped around to face her.

"You think he wanted to leave you! You think he didn't care! Well your wrong he did care, and you hurt him, worse then you could imagine!" the tom spat in anger. The she-cat took a step back but continued to glare.

"Well I have some news for you if he hadn't come to find me your other two kits would have been dead," the tom hissed his eyes narrowed. The she-cat whipped her head around. Her eyes landed two small bundles of fur. One was black the other was white.

"I still have two kits, but I can never forgive Flashfur even though he was helping me. Could you leave me now…" the she-cat stopped when she realized two things. The first was that she didn't know the cat's name, and the other was that that cat was gone.

"Well first things first you both need names," the she-cat addressed her kits, all four of them, after she shook her head in amazement. Then she turned to the two dead kits looking at the brown she cat, "Your name would have been Robin. I hope that you are at peace now."

The she-cat had started to choke up, but continued on turning towards the silver tom, "My son you would have been called Luke," tears were streaming down her face as she turned towards the black tom, "You my son will be called Raven. And my daughter I will name you Snowflake," the white she-cat meowed.

_Well they will never know their father, or their siblings, but I will love them. I will tell them when they are ready, but that won't be for a while yet_, the she-cat thought to herself as she picked up the two cold and lifeless kits and began to dig a grave for them. Once she had dug deep enough she laid the brown she-cat, and silver tom in the hole. Then she walked back over to her two living kits, and then curled up around them.

"Tomorrow I'll go hunting but for now I just need rest," the she-cat meowed to herself. Then she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 1

**Okay here is chapter one. Sorry if its short, but I've just gotten home from school, and I'm starting my spring break tomorrow so I wanted to update as quickly as possible. I promise that next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

Chapter One

The black tom woke with a sigh. Another day of looking after his mother and sister. He didn't really mind looking after them, but it did get tiresome after a while.

"Good morning Raven," a young white she-cat meowed as she bounced up to the black tom.

"Morning Snowflake, what's up? You're usually not up this early," Raven said his amber eyes sparkling with humor at his sisters antics. No matter how upset he felt Snowflake could always cheer him up, or calm him down. It was just in her nature.

"Oh I was just hoping to remind you that you're going to be teaching me to hunt today," Snowflake purred. Raven must have looked surprised because Snowflake let out a mrrow of laughter as she looked at her older brother.

"I had completely forgotten that I promised to teach you. Did you ask mom if it was alright," Raven asked his sister as he looked in to her mismatched eyes, one green and the other blue. Snowflake shook her head and ran over to an older white she-cat with one white paw. Raven watched on as his younger sister and his mother talked. He could hear the exact words that were said, but he understood the gist of what was being said. His mother shook her head the way she did when she was amused by something.

Then Snowflake came bounding back, a huge smile on her face. Raven smiled too, his amber eyes sparkling.

"So what did she say?" Raven asked the small white she-cat.

"She said I could go with you, but we have to be careful. Can we go now?" Snowflake asked her mismatched eyes gleaming with excitement. Raven nodded, and then led his sister out into the forest. Raven glanced over his shoulder and watched as his sister looked around in wonder.

"Wow, I didn't know that the forest was so big. Where are we going today Raven?" Snowflake asked curiously.

"I thought that we might head towards the river. The vole that live around there are really good. Then after we go there I thought we might go to that huge oak tree. There are always some plump squirrels around there," Raven meowed to his sister, "The first thing you need to know about hunting is to be quiet."

Snowflake caught his drift and remained silent until both the young cats heard the trickle of water from the river.

"How much farther is it?" Snowflake asked, with the hint of a whine in her voice. Raven glared at her then sighed.

"It's not much farther now. You can hear the river right?" Raven asked, and Snowflake nodded, "Well we have to go about sixteen more foxlengths before we reach it. Don't worry it won't be much longer now."

Snowflake sighed, but followed her brother as he continued walking towards the sound of the water. A rustling sound caught her attention. She whipped her head towards the source.

"Raven do you hear that?" Snowflake meowed at her brother. Raven looked over his shoulder, and gave a slight nod. Suddenly a clump of tall grass in front of Raven rustled violently.

"Raven, I-I'm scared," Snowflake said a waver in her voice. Raven watched the grass closely. The rustling had stopped, but Raven could smell a strange scent. It smelled faintly of cat, but it also smelled like badger.

"Snowflake if I tell you to run you run," Raven hissed, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," Snowflake meowed.

"Okay then be ready to run," Raven said. He kept his gaze on the grass clump. He lowered himself into a crouch. Then a figure exploded out of the grass violently. It was a brown tabby tom with white paws, and chest with orange eyes.

"Snowflake run, I'll hold him off!" Raven shouted as he leaped at the tom. The reek of badger was almost overpowering as Raven clamped his jaws on the toms left foreleg. The tom hissed in pain, and clamped his teeth on Raven's ear. Raven grimaced in pain but kept his hold.

The brown tom let go and said, "Will you let go of me?"

Raven glared at him, but slowly let go. The two toms studied each other warily.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, "Where did you come from?"

The brown tom laughed, "I should ask you the same questions. Anyway I'm Thistle, and I live with a group of cats. Now I've answered your questions so tell me who you are."

"My name is Raven, and I live with my mother and sister," Raven meowed as he regarded Thistle. Thistle nodded, and started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Raven asked. Thistle gave Raven a strange look.

"Where do you think? I'm going home. See ya around Raven," the brown tom meowed as he padded away. Raven stood there rooted to the spot.

_What kind of cat just stops fighting, and asks who you are? More importantly what kind of cat smells like a badger_, Raven asked himself. Then shaking his black pelt he turned around and started to head home. Halfway to the clearing he realized that he hadn't caught anything to take home. He veered off to the right and immediately crouched down as he spotted a sparrow. The sparrow hopped closer to the black tom, and let out a shriek as Raven pounced snapping the small birds spine. Raven picked up the limp body and carried it back to his home.


	8. Chapter 2

**Me: Sup everyone. It's me Brighcloud0915. The long awaited chapter two is here. So Snowflake care to do the disclaimer**

**Snowflake: With pleasure. Okay so Brightcloud0915 does not own warriors, Erin Hunter does, but she does own me, my brother, our mother, our father, and many others.**

**Raven: Yep. So anyway can we please get on with the story.**

**Thistle: Yes please. The readers will get to see more of me in this chapter.**

**Me: Okay then here is chapter two. Happy now?**

**All three cats: Yes, yes we are.**

**Me: *groans***

* * *

Chapter Two

"Raven is that you?" Maple asked as Raven approached the clearing that was there home. Raven set down the sparrow before replying.

"Yeah mom it's me," Raven meowed. He picked up the sparrow again, and padded into the clearing. His mother had a relieved look on her face. Raven groaned inwardly. True he and his sister were only two and a half-moons old, but he could look after himself. Raven walked over to the pile of freshkill and put the sparrow down.

"Your sister told me what happened. Are you alright?" Maple asked her son with concern. Raven nodded.

"Yeah mom I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me so much," Raven said. His mother nodded.

"I know, but I worry about you, and your sister. You're the only family that I have left. True your father is alive, but he's not with us. I suppose that's my fault though," Maple sighed. Raven started to ask his mother what she meant, but stopped as his sister bounded over.

"Did you beat him Raven, did you?" Snowflake asked excitement glittering in her eyes. Raven smiled.

"You bet I did?" Raven meowed, although inside he was unsure.

_I think if he had wanted to Thistle could have beaten me. So why didn't he_, Raven asked himself. Snowflake looked at her brother curiously.

"When do you think we'll go hunting again?" Snowflake meowed, snapping Raven out of his reverie.

"Maybe a little later I'm tired," Raven said honestly. His sister looked a little put out, but it didn't last long.

"Okay can't wait," the white she-cat meowed happily. Raven shook his head, but smiled as he did so. Then the black tom went to his nest curled up and fell asleep.

….

Meanwhile

Thistle trudged back towards the abandoned twoleg den. Even though it had been abandoned for moons it still stunk of twolegs. Thistle wrinkled his nose just thinking about it, although he didn't smell so good either.

_Why did I hide in that badger's den? What was I thinking, that prey would just wander into my paws. Man that was the stupidest thing I have ever done_, Thistle thought, grimacing as he slammed his left forepaw on the ground causing ripples of pain to shoot up his leg. Just then a silvery gray she-cat stepped in front of him she had a black collar around her neck.

"Hey you kittypet, get out of my way," Thistle growled. The she-cat looked startled for a moment, but then just looked at Thistle strangely.

"I'm sorry were speaking to me?" the she-cat asked. Thistle stared at the she-cat with disbelief.

"Yeah I was speaking to you who else would I be speaking to. Now will you get out of my way, or do I have to claw you?" Thistle asked harshly. The she-cat shook her head sadly.

"Now look you don't have to act so mean. I was just passing through to visit a friend of mine. My name's Kitt, what's yours?" The she-cat meowed. Thistle was close to being thunderstruck. This she-cat wasn't afraid at all.

"Well Kitt, my name is Thistle. Who's this friend of yours? I might know them," Thistle said. Suddenly it was the she-cat who was acting mean.

"I don't have to tell you. You have no authority over me. Now you go on home Thistle, and I'll do them same," Kitt hissed, then stalked away. Now Thistle was thunderstruck. He shook his head, and then continued on his way.

_I wonder what that Raven is up to right now_, Thistle asked himself. All too soon Thistle was home. He wondered what his littermates would say about the reek of badger. He wondered what all the rouges would say about his injured foreleg. He didn't have to wait long. A light gray tom with white paws, belly, chest and tail tip, and a ginger she-cat with white spots and honey colored eyes padded out of the twoleg den.

"Hey Cloud what's up? Where are you and Buttercup going?" Thistle asked. The two cats looked at him, and Buttercup wrinkled her nose.

"What is that stench?" the ginger she-cat meowed. Thistle looked down before he answered.

"It's badger scent. I tried to use the scent to cover up my own so that I could catch prey easier. But it didn't work," Thistle meowed.

"Well that explains that, but what did you do to your leg Thistle?" Cloud asked the young tom. Thistle continued looking down.

"I was in a fight with another cat. He wasn't a SkyClan cat, but he wasn't really a loner either. He said his name was Raven, and he has a sister. They both live with their mother out in the forest somewhere," Thistle said. Cloud and Buttercup nodded.

"Well we'll keep an eye out for them on our hunt. You might want to tell Casper too," Cloud meowed. Thistle nodded, then stood up and padded inside the twoleg den, while Cloud and Buttercup went into the forest.


	9. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey everybody. Brightcloud0915 here with Chapter Three of Blood Ties All Together. Please enjoy, and Kitt could you do the disclaimer please.**

**Kitt: Sure I'll do it. Okay so Brightcloud0915 does not own Warriors, that's Erin Hunter's thing, but she owns me, Snowflake, Raven, Maple, Flashfur and many other whom I don't feel like mentioning at this time. So how'd I do chief.**

**Me: Are you talking to me? Well you did great in any case.**

**Snowflake: Now onto Chapter Three.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Snowflake watched her brother sleeping. She made sure he was asleep before walking away. Snowflake heard a sighing sound coming from her mother. She stopped and stood stock still. She glanced over at her mother, and watched as the older she-cat turned over in her restless dream. Snowflake let out the breath she had been holding and padded out of the clearing.

_Raven said he'd take me hunting later, but I'll show him. I'll catch a lot of prey, and make him and mother proud_, Snowflake thought as she entered the forest. The white she-cat smiled as she padded away from her home. She made sure her steps were light, and she listened intently for any sound of prey. A slight rustling caught her attention.

Snowflake turned her head towards the sound. Suddenly a small brown shape hurtled out of the undergrowth straight at the she-cat. Snowflake didn't think she just dove at the mouse, snapping the poor creature's spine as she landed. She let out a satisfied purr, and buried the mouse. Then she trudged on searching for more prey. She didn't have to go far before she saw the russet fur of a squirrel.

She quickly crouched down and slunk forward keeping her tail hovering in the middle, not too high and not too low. When she was close enough to jump and catch the squirrel she pounced. The squirrel let out a shriek, and tried to climb the tree, but Snowflake had landed on its tail. She quickly dispatched it with a swift bite to the neck.

_I think that's enough hunting for today. Who knows what that squirrel's cry attracted? I'd better get my mouse and go home_, Snowflake thought. With that she spun on her heel, and walked back the way she came. She quickly found the buried mouse, and uncovered it. She picked it up, and began to carry it back to her home. She hadn't gone far when she heard something much bigger than a mouse following her.

She spun around and was confronted by a silvery gray she-cat with amber eyes. The she-cat looked surprised. Snowflake noticed a black collar.

_She's a kittypet_, Snowflake meowed mentally. The white she-cat noticed that the kittypet she-cat was looking at her strangely.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?" the silvery she-cat asked. Snowflake set down the squirrel, and mouse.

"Yes I'm fine, and I shouldn't need any help. My name's Snowflake. What's yours?" Snowflake meowed.

"My name's Kitt. Nice to meet you Snowflake," the she-cat purred.

"What are you doing around here? Don't you know it's dangerous for a kittypet out here," Snowflake said, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes I am. I'm looking for a cat named Maple. Do you know her?" Kitt asked. Snowflake was shocked.

"You know my mother? I can take you with me. I was going home anyway," Snowflake said. Kitt looked surprised for a moment then nodded.

"That would be nice would you really do that?" Kitt meowed. Snowflake nodded. Then she picked up the squirrel, and mouse. Kitt followed her as she led the way back home.

….

Kitt followed Snowflake until they came to a clearing. Once in the open space Kitt was awestruck. The clearing was stunning. She glanced around and saw the small white she cat with the mismatched eyes that she had met in the forest taking the squirrel and mouse to a pile of prey. Snowflake was her name. As her eyes continued roving the clearing she saw a small black tom, and an older white she-cat with one brown paw.

The silvery gray she-cat padded over to the white she-cat. She sat down in front of her friend.

"Maple get up. Why didn't you come and visit me like you promised? I can't believe you had kits. Now get up or I'll claw you," Kitt said playfully. Maple bolted upright her eyes wide and flicking everywhere. Then they landed on the she-cat in front of her.

"Kitt is it really you?" the white she-cat purred. Kitt nodded.

"Of course it's me ya stupid furball. Why didn't you come to see me, huh? Why didn't you tell me that you were gonna have kits?" Kitt meowed. Maple laughed, and Kitt joined in.

"Well I'll explain. I couldn't come and see you because of those rogues that moved in. I didn't want to risk leading them to my kits. And it was because of them that I couldn't tell you I was going to have kits. My mate was going to escort me home, but the rogues cut us off. They did this for three whole days. Then the fourth day was when I had my kits. And how did you know I had kits? How did you even get here?" Maple asked her old friend.

"Oh both those questions can be answered with one answer. I met your daughter while she was hunting in the woods," Kitt meowed. Maple looked worried.

"She wasn't supposed to be out there without her brother, but what's done is done. Can't do anything about it now. And it's gotten late. You should stay here for the night and we can catch up," Maple meowed. Kitt nodded.

"Okay I'll stay," the silvery gray she-cat said. Then the two she-cats settled down, and told each other what had been happening in their lives since they had last seen each other. The talked until the moon rose, and then fell asleep side by side.


End file.
